Save my love
by forbiddenfruit12
Summary: Edward's POV. When he gets to the airport and finds that bella is not there. What will he do? How will he find her? First fanfiction. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I was on my way to Phoenix to get Bella, so I could make her safe from James. That plane couldn't move fast enough, and I could feel that something was wrong. Alice had said that she saw Bella, lying in that mirrored room, dead under James. I would _not_ let that happen. I knew I should of stayed with Bella, but I couldn't just let her hide while I knew James was still alive. It didn't matter now, I was going to see Bella, in a matter of hours, and she would be safe with me.

That whole plane ride I was trying to think of places I could hide Bella, South America, Canada, Alaska, some islands only I knew existed, I would take her to Antarctica if I had to. But the whole time my mind kept wondering back to Bella. Her face, her smile, the way she would blush and her heart would start to beat faster whenever I would touch her. Was she safe? I knew she would be safe with Alice and Jasper, but something deep inside of me kept telling me she wasn't. I pushed that thought aside and imagined her face, and her voice when she told me she loved me. That carried me through the agonizing plane ride, when I wasn't with her to protect her.

I was thinking of the sound of her heart beat, when the pilot turned on the loud speaker.

"_Attention. Our flight will be arriving in Phoenix, Arizonian, in twenty minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."_

That was good. Ten minutes ahead of schedule. I was about to go back to my day dreaming, but I got the strangest feeling. It was like something was ripping inside of me. Something was wrong. I turned to look at Carlisle who was looking straight ahead.

"Have Alice or Jasper called again? Has anything more happened?" I could hear the franticness in my voice. Something had happened. I knew it.

"No, but their probably at the airport waiting for us right now. Are you okay Edward, you look very stressed." Carlisle was calm as usual but it didn't change the strange feeling inside of me.

"Oh, okay." I said not answering his question. I didn't feel like talking right now…just worrying.

For the remainder of the plane ride I sat at the edge of my seat. The strange feeling wouldn't go away…it just kept getting worse and worse. I sat with my fists clenched, much like I had the first day I met Bella, but this was for a totally different reason. I was worrying and anticipating the worse, no matter how I tried not to. It's very hard to control your thoughts when you can think of multiple things at a time. Finally I could feel the plane heading down and I breathed a sigh of relief, until the plane got close enough to the ground that I could hear Alice's thoughts. She was confused and worried. She was thinking things like _Where is she? _and _Why would she do this? What has he done! _I froze right where I was. No no no no! That was all I could think.

_"Phoenix" _The pilot announce.

I was out of my seat and half way down the aisle, before any of the passengers could reach for their seatbelts. I tried to move at a human pace, but I think I might of went a little too fast, because everyone was staring at me. But I barley noticed, all I saw was my path to that airport. Where I would be greeted with the news I already knew and dreaded. Bella was gone.

I dashed through the doors to the terminal and saw Alice sitting on a chair looking very worried. She was thinking _Did Jasper find Bella?…I can hear him coming back but I can't smell Bella. Oh no. I knew it. Why didn't I see it coming?_

I ran to Alice and started shaking her. "Why? How could you let this happen? Alice, why? Didn't you see this coming?" My voice sounded like I was in pain.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I knew when I saw her dead in that mirrored room that something had changed…but I don't know how we could of let it happen right in front of our noses." I started fuming at her words…there had to be time. "Edward, it wasn't James who took her. We would of smelled him, or I would have seen him. Edward, it was Bella. I don't know why but for some unfathomable reason, she did this on purpose." I didn't want to believe it, even though I heard the words that came from Alice's mouth, they didn't register. Why would Bella do this? What could possibly be her reason…and then it hit me. I could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes, but I never dreamt she would do this. She was worried that someone, especially me, would get hurt. And she thought she wasn't worth it.

No! Not over me, especially not over me this couldn't be why, but I knew her all too well to think of any other reason. Jasper had returned and was standing behind Alice, looking very ashamed. Then Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme, were there.

"Edward it's not their fault! It doesn't matter now. There is still time, we can still find her before it is too late. But we have to stay calm. Now, let go of Alice." Carlisle was as calm as ever, his words were very slow and clear. He could see I was about to lose it.

"Alice, where is she? Where is that mirrored room? Do you see anything?" I was talking so fast, even Alice could barley understand me.

"She's going to the mirrored room. She thought it was her old ballet studio, it's right around the corner from her house…Edward I'm so sorry."

"Not now Alice. We have to move. Emmett, go find a _fast_ car and meet us in front of the airport." I couldn't panic, not yet. Then I got a whiff of Bella's sent, I could pick it out anywhere. I started to dash toward where it was coming from. I could feel the stares on my back but I moved faster than ever, barely caring that I was going just a bit too fast to pass for a human.

I followed the sent into the women's bathroom, as I heard the screams I quickly realized that the sent was dull, form a while ago. I ran through the other exit of the bathroom, and quickly followed it into an elevator. I ripped the doors open and got in the already moving elevator, picking through the minds of everyone, to see if they had seen her. Then I saw her face in an older lady's mind. _Some young people can be so rude these days! Pushing through people like that! _

The elevator opened, and I dashed through the sliding glass doors. Abruptly stopping at the beginning of the street, where her sent suddenly disappeared. I stood there at the corner for half a second; and then saw that Emmett was pulling up, with a freshly stolen, black tinted Jaguar. I ran to the car, now _way_ too fast to be a human, but I didn't care who saw me anymore. Besides the minds of the people were so preoccupied that I doubt anyone even noticed. _I'm so tired! I wonder where can I get something to eat. Now where is that boy!? _I quickly blocked out all of the other thoughts.

"You couldn't of got a faster car Emmett!?" It was a serious question. Emmett snorted.

"Edward, Bella left a note for her mother, do you think she might have put any information in it?" Alice held out a blank envelope, from hotel stationary. I ripped the letter from her hands and abruptly tore off the top strip. I pulled out the letter from Bella and it was for _me_. I read over it four times, just about dying right there. If I was ever close to being able to cry, it was now.

"She thinks its her mother! She thinks he has her mother!" I jumped into the drivers seat slamming my foot on the gas and pushing it down as fat as it would go. "That conniving, despicable, over confidant, horrid creature!" There weren't words to describe how livid I felt towards James. He was going to die and soon. "When I get my hands around him, I'll rip out his throat, and tare out all of ligaments one by one!"

She had to be crazy to think I wasn't going to come and save her. That disgusting monster had my heart, my life, my love. And he was gong to pay. We were getting closer and no one in the car dared to speak.

Then I could smell it, I could smell her blood, and it was fresh. No, I was too late! I didn't know what to do, I couldn't live without her. I would have to go to the Volturi and beg them to kill me. I knew none of my family would do it for me, but I couldn't survive without my love. The sent got so strong, but I had no thought of self control, or the taste. Noting of that sort. All I kept telling myself was 'maybe I'm not too late.' I quickly realized that I was speaking that out loud when I heard the thoughts of my family. I jumped out of the car and ran, faster than I ever had before, toward the ballet studio that was now in site.

I burst through the doors, and ran into the room where I knew Bella, was. I saw her there, looking so frail, on the edge of death. Her heart was beating so slow and low, I could barely hear it. She was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, with her hand raised over her face.

I raced over to her and pulled James off of her, wanting to torture him, but knowing I had no time. So I quickly handed him to Emmett, who was now standing in the door way holding his breath.

I saw Bella's, almost lifeless body, lying there on the floor.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I screamed in horror, she was barley breathing. I had to save her.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" I was begging her now, to come back. I started sobbing, tearlessly.

I saw that she couldn't make it much longer, and she needed help. Then I saw Carlisle, running through the doors with Alice, not far behind him.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. I knew he could help her, there had to be something he could do. My heart came crashing down when I heard his thoughts. _Oh no! She's really bad! Oh please, for Edward, let her be okay…for all of us._

"Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" I cried, needing her to come back. What if she never saw the sun again, or the stars. It would be all my fault! My beautiful love. My, Bella. Gone from the world, because of _me_.

Carlisle started working on her and he was thinking that she was going to be okay. I watched her carefully, wanting to hold her in my arms, to make her safe, but I knew I would hurt her if I touched her.

Then her eyes fluttered opened and she cried out. She was going to be okay!

"Bella!" I wanted to comfort her so much. Her pain was so plausible in her eyes. I wished I could take it all away from her and bear it on myself.

Carlisle turned toward me and said "She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," He sounded more optimistic now. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken." I quickly scanned her body looking for more injuries. "Some ribs too, I think," he added.

"Edward." Bella said, sounding so frail and far away.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." I said reassuring her. So relived to hear the sound of her voice.

"Edward," she tried again, her voice a tad stronger now.

"Yes, I'm here…" I said reassuring her again. I was here to protect her and keep her safe, always.

"It hurts," she whimpered, so weak. I wanted to pick her up and sooth her. I wanted the power to take her pain away…I would trade my mind reading and day for that.

"I know, Bella, I know," I said, soothing her, ever so softly.

"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," I heard Carlisle, saying in the background. I barley noticed, all of my focus was on Bella.

"Alice?" Bella groaned.

"She's here; she knew where to find you." I informed her, looking to Alice, with a grateful look, then back to my Bella.

"My hand hurts," she whimpered, softly. Her pain hurt me so, so much. It wrenched at my heart.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." I looked to Carlisle, and he nodded, taking some morphing out of his bag.

"My hand is burning!" She screamed, fluttering her eyes open once again. She was in so much pain. It shouldn't be this bad, she was in agony. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked, extremely worried now. Why was she in so much pain? I knew James hurt her terribly bad, but surely she'd been in bad pain like this before (I shuddered at the thought) she'd had so many accidents.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I knew what that felt like…but it couldn't possibly be. Not Bella. No, not her. But then I saw it on her hand, that unmistakable scar. Not her, she was so full of life…poor Bella could _not _loose her soul! "Carlisle! Her hand!" I yelled looking to him with pleading eyes.

"He bit her…" he was appalled, just as much as I was.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice said from behind me. I was sobbing now, probably scaring them.

"No!" I screamed not wanting to admit it.

"Alice…" Bella moaned, not knowing what was going on.

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said. Looking at me with a worried look. I was beyond noticing his thoughts, or anything else besides my poor, poor Bella.

"What?" I asked. Begging him.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." All of the sudden the scent of her blood came flushing back to me. I didn't know if I could do it.

"Will that work?" Alice asked.

"I don't know…" Carlisle retracted. "But we have to hurry." He added with a scorn look on his face.

"Carlisle, I…" I didn't know. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I was the one who killed Bella. I didn't know if I had enough self controll. I hadn't fed in so long, I was busy hunting James. _James. _"I don't know if I can do that." I hated to admit it but it was true. I couldn't stand myself being so _weak. _I was pitiful. I couldn't save the one I loved, because I might be too _thirsty._ I was repulsed at myself.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." he seemed to think I could do it, but I wasn't so sure.

"Edward!" Bella screamed out in pain and longing.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle directed urgently, yet still calm.

"Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late." he persisted. I knew I had to. I delebrated to myself. I had to be able to do this, I just had to. But could I stop? Would I be able to stop myself from killing my own love? For a split second a thought crossed my mind: if we just let her change I could be with her for eternity, and she, I.

This thought repulsed me to no end. _How_ could I be so _selfish _that that thought would even cross my pathetic mind. That I would risk my loves soul, so she could be with me! That was when I made my decision: I _had _to do this. I _could _do this. I knew I could.

With great determation, I leaned down to her hand, and held it close to my face. I locked it into place, took a deep breath, and pressed my lips to her cold (almost as cold as mine) hand. I started sucking her blood in. It was so amazingly_ good_. It was absolutely impossible to stop. Her blood was so weak now, and filled with venom, I couldn't imagine how it would taste inder normal circumstances. It was no where near as good I imagined it to be.

But then I tasted a wave of morphing. Sense came flooding back to me, and I knew I had to stop. It was all over, she was saved now and all I had to do was stop. It was impossible to stop, but somehow I managed to do it. I lifted my mouth from her hand and took a huge breath through my mouth. I did it, I was actually proud of myself. I never dreamt I would be capeable to do that.

"Edward," Bellas soft voice searched for me.

"He's right here, Bella." Alice spoke for me, she wasn't sure I could talk yet.

"Stay with me Edward." She pleaded.

"I will" I promised…for now.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked, while bandaging her head.

"Her blood tastes clean," I said confidently. "I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. I wanted her to be able to sleep, but I let him do his doctoring.

"Mmmmm?" She answered. So tired not even able to frame coherent words.

"Is the fire gone?" he asked, though already knowing by the peaceful look on her face, and the triumphant look on mine.

"Yes," she sighed "Thank you Edward." Her voice was so pure and beautiful. I chuckled with releaf.

"I love you…" I told her, my favorite, and most deep words to use towards her.

"I know." she replied. I chuckled again, yes, that was quite clear.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again. Bella frowned, I could tell she wanted to sleep. I wanted her to sleep too, so releaved that she could sleep again. But I knew it was important that Carlisle treat her first.

"What?" she sounded slightly annoyed, but with infanint gratitude.

"Where's your mother?" he asked with an intent look.

"In Florida." she automatically answered, then turned her gaze toward me. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." she was so quiet and weak but I could tell ahe was outraged. So was I.

"Alice…" Bella looked toward Alice, with a confused yet knowing look in her eyes. "Alice, the video- he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from."

I saw Jasper and Emmett, outside, pouring gasoline over the twitching pieces of James. I knew we would have to burn down the whole premisise to get rid of evidence. They also had the stolen car parked in front of the fire. With that Bella added "I smell gasoline…"

Alice went over to the TV with a curious look, and took the tape from the VCR, along with the camera.

"It's time to move her." Carlisle said as he swung his bag over his back and proceded toward Bella.

"I want to sleep…" Bella whined. I wanted her to sleep too.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," I bent down to her and picked her up. I carefully cradled her into my chest, carefull not to injur her further. I looked down at my wonderfull, innocent, beautiful Bella, and knew she was alright now.

Finally, Bella was safe.

I walked slowly to the carand bent down as I felt her slowly drift into unsonciousiness I said "Sleep now, Bella…" She drifted into a deep sleep in my arms, perfectly molded to them, as if she were a puzzle piece to me. As if my universe was a perfect match for hers, although I knew it was the exact oppisite. But I loved her, that was all I wanted to think for that moment. She was safe in my arms, finally, my Bella.


	2. Authors note

Hello, everyone. I just want to say thanks to everyone who read my story, and thanks to those who reviewed. I'm sorry to write this authors note in the story as a chapter, but I just want to ask your opinions. Should I keep writing in until this story is finished…like until the end of the book. Or, should I just leave it at the end at which I have stopped?


End file.
